Network administrators have difficulty managing network device capabilities with management systems that do not alert the network administrator when network devices lack a capability to implement the security or performance policies of a computer network. Network administrators consume a great deal of time manually checking network devices to determine if they have the capabilities to implement security and performance policies of computer networks, and if network administrators are unaware of network devices that lack the capabilities to implement security and performance policies of computer networks, the security and performance policies of the computer networks may not be implemented.
Further, when security and performance policies of the computer network are set for each individual user login the problem of insuring that the security and performance policies of the computer network are being implemented by network devices becomes more difficult.